


The Humans' Arrival

by NekoFairy (TricksterPanda)



Series: Fantasystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasy, Lusii, Nonhumans, Potions, Werewolf, curse, fae, wolf curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/NekoFairy
Summary: John is lost in the woods and two people find him and take him home. Though, he's pretty sure they're not human and what's worse is they might be his sister's only hope.





	The Humans' Arrival

John needed to find the others. They had managed to get farther than any other human, but now they had gotten separated and that just wasn’t going to last. John tripped for the hundredth time, he was sure of it, and scraped his knee.

“I gotta find Jade…” He got up once more, but didn’t get more than five feet before running into someone.

“What do we have here?” Or someone.

“I don’t know, but we should probably bring him back.” A voice came from behind John and he turned to see a wild looking girl smiling at him. Or maybe behind? He wasn’t sure.

“I suppose we can bring him back, but he is a human.” John turned to see the a very much taller man staring at him with an almost sneer. John couldn’t focus on that though and just stared at the bright purple eyes.

“Kurloz, stop that. You’re scaring him and we don’t even know why he’s here. Or how he’s here.” The girl smiled and stood between the two boys. “I’m Meulin and this is Kurloz. We’ll take you to a place that-”

“N-no. I have to find my siblings first.” John saw her frown fade and she looked back at Kurloz, who just shrugged. She sighed before walking away towards a small path.

“We’ll send people out, but you can’t stay here when it gets dark. It’s too dangerous for even us let alone a fragile thing like you.” She smiled and walking down the path as John followed- mostly because Kurloz just watched him until he did.

They didn’t talk at all on the way to where they were going and John was anxious about it all. What if they were going to eat him? He had heard that most things in the woods did that, but he never thought much of it. Until now at a least.

He expected a cave, but John was escorted to a rather decently sized cottage. Meulin walked right in and Kurloz left to somewhere, though John didn’t remember him leaving. He sighed and walked into the cottage to see Meulin talking to two others. 

The girl seemed happy to help and almost looked like a smaller version of Meulin. She had short hair instead of long and she wore a long jacket that touched the ground. 

The boy wasn’t so happy about John being there and just glared. At least it seemed he was, though John couldn’t tell through the glasses. Meulin and the other girl eventually noticed his glare and looked at John, who was slowly backing up now. The mini Meulin looked behind him and he quickly turned to see a wilder looking Kurloz.

“And just who the motherfuck is this?” He bent down to look at him eye to eye and John noticed his eyes were a bit darker than Kurloz’s. He couldn’t tell if he was shorter or smaller in general seeing how they both towered over him.

“I-I’m-” 

“John!” A voice came from the forest and the three in the house were outside instantly. Jane and Jake came running out followed by a white dog, who was barking like crazy.

John went over and hugged Jake before Jane joined in. The dog kept looking at the group of strangers and growling and John had to flick her ear first.

“Jade, be nice.” Jake went over and pet behind her ears before looking at the group. “I’m sorry, but she doesn’t like new people. Thank you for keeping John safe though.”

“Sure, that's what I was doing.” The purpled eyed not- Kurloz smirked as John gasped slightly and walked away. The mini Meulin laughed and went over to him and smiled.

“Don’t listen to him. I’m Nepeta and that was Gamzee. He’s a bit of a goofball, but he won’t hurt you though as long as we like you.” John was sure that was supposed to comfort him, but between the words and her fangs peeking out just enough for him to see the overly long canines he wasn’t comforted at all.

“What are you doing here?” The man walked up behind Nepeta and put an arm around her.

“We need help. Our sister was cursed.” Jake stood in front of the rest and looked up at the man.

“She seems fine to me.” He was looking at Jane and Jake just sighed and pointed to the dog. “Oh.”

“She was fine for a while, but once the full moon occurred she turned into a wolf. And she hasn’t turned back. It’s been the second month and every three days before and after the full moon she’s a dog.”

“Actually, that’s a wolf, right Equius?” Nepeta smiled and knelt down to put Jade, who happily let her. “She’s not a werewolf though, which is weird. Seems like a witchy thing or maybe a fairy thing?” She was examining Jade now and shrugged.

“Can you help us? Please?” Jane looked at Nepeta, but it was Meulin who spoke up.

“Yes, just get inside. It’s too dark to be out.” There was a loud screech of some sort and everyone rushed in. Meulin quickly locked the door with some sort of gem and sighed. “Hopefully, everyone found shelter or makes it back.”

“What does that mean? What’s out there?” John was a bit panicked and no one could blame him. Well, they shouldn't blame him, but he was sure someone did in the room.

“They are called lusii. They are a mythical race and they are not like the rest of us. They tend to be more aggressive and less intellectual than we are.” A girl with short cut hair and almost gray skin walked into the room and smiled at the group. She was followed by two others, one looking like her and the other covered in piercings and tattoos.

“Oh, hello Miss Dolorosa.” Meulin did a small bow of sorts and smiled a the family. “I hadn’t realized you were here.” 

“I was in the back. I heard we had unusual company though, so I came with my two daughters. I’m Dolorosa. This is my youngest daughter, Kanaya, and her older sister, Porrim.”

“I’m Jake and these are my younger siblings: John, Jane, and Jade. She’s been cursed.” Jake motioned towards the dog and Kanaya went over right away.

“This is definitely our kind of magic, but I’m not sure who could do this and who would want to.” Kanaya sighed. “I’m sure we can fix this, but it would take time. What do you think mother?”

“I think, we need to all sleep before we decide anything further. Please take them to a room Equius. You should also head over to your house before it gets too late.”

“I thought you had to be inside at night?” Jane looked out the window to see a white shadow run across the woods and shivered.

“He can handle himself. He is only just twenty feet away from this house.” Porrim smiled and motioned for Equius to stop. “You go and I’ll show them the room.” She walked passed him before he responded and ushered the humans and Jade to the hallway.

It was a short hallway consisting of only four doors. She took them to one that didn’t have a weird colored knob- what was that even about? She opened the door to show six beds and smiled almost shoving them into it. 

“We’ll come get you in the morning, but don’t look out the window okay?” She slammed the door and ran back to the living room. Equius had gone outback and only the two Leijons and her family remained.

“This is not what I meant by helping people, Meulin. We can’t bring humans here just because they are lost.” Dolorosa was pacing and Meulin sighed and nodded.

“I don’t know. I think it was the right thing to do.” Kanaya spoke up, which surprised the lot of them. She didn’t disagree with her mother, that being Porrim’s main job. When she did disagree, she had a good reason.

“What do you mean?”

“I just feel like it is you know? Just give them two weeks.” Kanaya smiled and her mother sighed before nodding and walking to her room.

“Two weeks and then I take them back.” She shut the door a few seconds later and the four girls looked at each other.

“Now, we have two weeks to get the girl uncursed.” Nepeta set her cup of tea down.

“Correction: you have two weeks to get the girl uncursed. Kanaya might have put her name out there, but I didn’t and I won’t. I’m not an idiot.” Porrim started walking away, but her sister grabbed her hand.

“We need you. You’re the oldest and you know the most about magic. Please? For me.” Kanaya smiled and Porrim broke like always.

“Fine, but you owe me.”

They spent the rest of the night focusing on what they needed to do to help her. Not one noticed that the movement outside the window was closer than normal. Or that it occasionally stopped completely. What could you do though. They were just mindless creatures after all right?


End file.
